


no title

by zoooe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: It's a Birthday Gift for my dear friend kkk（阿歸）And the illustration is drawing by kkk.Thanks her permitted me to repost on this page.:)





	

 

 

　　你覺得有點累了，粗魯卻小心地闔上手中的雜誌，順便將火神大我那白癡到令人生氣的笑臉朝下蓋在茶几上。你想著下一場比賽就要和那傢伙面對面，但你也知道自己不可能會認輸。  
  
　　少了自己翻動雜誌的聲音室內意外安靜，你轉過頭，發現那顆金色的頭顱就在自己身側，瀏海遮住了大半個面龐卻遮不住疲憊。你無聲地笑了，帶繭的手指輕輕撫上對方那線條俐落的頸，這是你喚醒他的方式。  
  
　　「……嗯，小青峰？」黃瀨涼太沒有睜開眼睛，但本能地往你的身體又靠近了些。  
  
　　你加重了手指的力道並嘗試將整個掌心都貼上對方的肌膚，怕癢的黃瀨縮了縮脖子，卻沒有離開的意思。「欸，要睡覺就去床上，」你用嚴肅的語氣請求他，手上的動作卻沒有停歇，「在這裡睡著會感冒。」  
  
　　黃瀨又動了動，卻堅持不起來，「小青峰抱我去床上？」同時軟軟地向你撒嬌。  
  
　　「喂……」無奈皺眉，你卻還是將雙手穿過對方的腋下將之提起，不過你並沒有真的打算抱起對方，畢竟一個近一百九十公分的大男人體重可不會太輕。於是你重拾嚴肅，假裝威脅地說：「黃瀨，起來。」  
  
　　金黃色的髮尾隨著頭顱小幅度地顫動，黃瀨笑了，「小青峰好兇。」  
  
　　黃瀨涼太就著現在的姿勢坐起身，原本擱在腿上的雜誌隨著身體的動作滑落沙發，你瞥見正開啟的那一面，哼了哼，「這種姿色也能接上封面接受訪談？」  
  
　　「嗯？這是最近人氣很高的偶像噢小青峰！」黃瀨的聲音還是沒什麼活力，但還是微笑著回答你的疑問。  
  
　　「哼，他的人氣有你高嗎？笑起來連你的十分之一都不到，怎麼最近的封面都是他？」  
  
　　「原來小青峰你有在看我擔綱封面的雜誌嗎？」黃瀨的聲音又回到了平日的高亢，瞪著眼睛看著你，你知道這閃閃發亮的氣場是他感動的表現。  
  
　　「——你到底要不要去睡覺啊？」用不容質疑的語氣笨拙地轉移話題，你知道他不會取笑你，因為他是真的累了。  
  
　　「欸小青峰、」黃瀨用他專用的暱稱喊著你，軟綿綿的音調甜得能溺死人。你抬眼看進他有如琥珀般的眼，裡面有太多太多你讀不懂的情緒。  
  
　　但你很清楚他下一句話會說的肯定是：「謝謝。」也許還會再加一句：「我最喜歡小青峰了！」所以讀不懂也無所謂，因為你知道他眼底最深最深的那抹情緒是「青峰大輝」。  
  
　　一如你所預料的，黃瀨涼太道了聲謝並說了每天例行的告白，起身將雜誌隨手疊在你放在茶几上的籃球雜誌之上，姿勢慵懶的轉身往房間移動。  
  
　　你看著茶几上的雜誌——毫不相關的雜誌堆疊在一起竟沒有絲毫違和，因為這就是你們的寫照——再看向黃瀨那有些消瘦的背影，你想這傢伙最近的工作量是不是變多了、如果繼續打籃球的話身體肯定會再健壯些，但你也想起高中畢業那年暑假他掙扎著要不要放棄籃球的那副蠢樣。  
  
  
　　——青峰君，黃瀨君會打籃球是因為你呢。  
　　——我認為他是真心喜歡籃球，但也許他更喜歡的是青峰君打籃球時的樣子。  
  
  
　　過去黑子哲也說過的話又再度在你耳邊響起，你忽然覺得你和黃瀨涼太之間就這樣也不錯，不管是籃球還是生活，你都是他的全部。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
後記：  
  
　　「小青峰我要睡了你還不進來睡嗎？明天要跟我1 on 1你可不能睡眠不足噢——」  
　　「黃瀨涼太你也太快睡著了吧，就算做夢你也不可能贏得了我青峰大輝好不好！」

 


End file.
